INNOCENCE
by Gigids
Summary: Tetsuya benar-benar tak habis pikir tentang kehidupan. Berada diantara atasan yang menyebalkan, dan pasangan hidup yang cemburuan. Akakuro. Family&Fluff. Selamat membaca!


**INNOCENCE**

…

Untuk permintaan maaf atas sebuah keterlambatan.

…

Tetsuya menatap ruangan atasannya berkali-kali. Mencoba bersabar karena proposalnya baru saja ditendang tanpa belas kasihan. Padahal, demi merampungkan proposal sialan itu, dia harus lembur siang malam. Belum lagi, hal itu membuatnya tak bisa bersapa dan bermain dengan sang calon buah hati.

Ya, begini-begini, Tetsuya sudah punya calon anak dan keluarga yang harus dia nafkahi. Kalau terus begini, bisa stres di usia dini.

Mencari pekerjaan yang lain? No! Pendamping hidupnya bukan orang yang sabar jika menghadapi sebuah kecemburuan.

Dan disinilah Tetsuya sekarang. Setelah sekian kali mencoba dan gagal, kini dirinya telah selesai merevisi dan siap berjuang lagi. Kalau masih gagal, fiks, berarti atasannya yang harus diganti.

Iya, pokoknya bukan salah Tetsuya!

…

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Main cast :

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Warn :

T

AKAKURO

Shounen ai aka Yaoi

Familly. Romance. Fluff

Out of character

Typo

…

Kadang-kadang Tetsuya heran, mengapa atasannya ini begitu tampan? Padahal sikapnya itu sangat sangat menyebalkan. Tetsuya bahkan akan memberinya gelar orang paling mudah membuatnya hilang kesabaran.

"Kau tahu, berapa kali kau mengulangi kesalahan?"

"Masih salah lagi?"

"Kau masih bertanya?"

"Tapi Akashi- _san_ belum membacanya."

"Sudah dan salah."

"Akashi- _san_ bahkan baru menyentuhnya dalam sepersekian detik."

"Aku sudah tahu isinya."

Tetsuya sungguh merutuk dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk, "Bukan aku yang salah, tapi kau yang tak kompeten."

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Baca saja belum, tapi kau malah menyalahkan orang lain."

"Apa kau ingin dipecat?"

Entah mengapa Tetsuya ingin sekali meng- _ignite_ _pass_ siapapun orang yang punya ide kalau atasan bisa main pecat tanpa prosedur yang tepat.

…

Badan Tetsuya sangat tidak enak. Rasanya yang dia telan, dengan mudahnya keluar dengan volume yang jauh lebih besar. Badannya pegal semua, apalagi setelah atasannya memberi segudang proposal yang entah darimana. Kadang, Tetsuya merasa dianaktirikan, atau atasannya itu memang sengaja membuat _mood_ -nya berantakan hingga pekerjaannya terbengkalai dan terabaikan. Sungguh, Tetsuya gagal paham.

"Melamun lagi. Aku menggajimu bukan untuk diam."

"…" Tetsuya tak menjawab, kepalanya pusing tak karuan.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak dengar, Tetsuya."

"…"

Tetsuya ingin sekali menjawab omelan menyebalkan dari sang atasan. Ingin sekali membalik fakta bahwa dia sudah bekerja begitu keras hanya untuk sebuah proposal pekerjaan yang kesekian. Tapi mulutnya tak sanggup terbuka. Dirinya tak dapat bernafas dan udara terasa pengap. Lalu gelap.

…

Bau obat. Awalnya Tetsuya mengira kalau dirinya akan tersadar di rumah sakit atau sebuah klinik kesehatan. Namun bukan. Menjadi penghuni lebih dari 3 tahun membuat Tetsuya mengenal persis tempat yang menjadi pemandangan saat dirinya sadar. Lalu Tetsuya menjumpai seseorang yang tengah menatap matanya tajam dan dipenuhi sorot kekhawatiran yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Apa sudah selesai bermainya?"

Atasannya yang menyebalkan, sekaligus pendamping hidupnya yang cemburuan.

Tetsuya memegangi kepalanya yang masih pening, "Maksudnya?"

"Teruskan saja bermainmu, Tetsuya. Dan inilah akibat yang kau dapatkan."

"Kenapa malah marah padaku?" Tetsuya keukeuh tak mau disalahkan.

"Bagaimana aku tak marah! Kau tengah hamil dan malah bekerja dengan kesetanan."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ yang membuatku banyak pekerjaan! Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya."

"Ya, aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Aku khawatir, sayang." Akashi mengelus kening Tetsuya yang masih berkeringat, "Lagipula apa yang kau kejar? Semua kebutuhanmu sudah aku penuhi."

"Habisnya direktur suka selingkuh dengan sekretaris. Nanti Sei- _kun_ begitu."

Akashi memijit keningnya, "Kau benar-benar harus berhenti menonton shitnetron."

Heran, padahal sebelum hamil, Tetsuya tak pernah menonton cerita drama yang penuh tangisan.

"Tapi benar, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya, kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintaimu."

"Selingkuh tidak butuh cinta dan bisa didapat karena ada kesempatan." Tetsuya mendengus sebal, "Apalagi aku yang mulai gendut dan bulat."

"Bahkan jika mereka telanjang didepanku, aku akan memilih Tetsuya yang terbungkus rapat."

"Jadi sekretarismu sudah telanjang?"

Akashi sungguh ingin menepuk jidat kalau saja harga dirinya sebagai Akashi tak mencegahnya, "Tidak, sayang. Kau mau aku memecat sekretarisku?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, mencari kerja itu susah dan Tetsuya tak mau membuat seseorang kehilangan penghasilan hanya gara-gara dia egois.

Egois?

"Sei-kun, aku egois." Dan tidak tahu kenapa, airmata Tetsuya turun menjelajahi pipi gembilnya.

Bibirnya memerah karena Tetsuya menggigitnya. Lalu pipi menggemaskan itu merona dilapisi air mata. Matanya berkaca-kaca sendu menggoda. Rambutnya yang berantakan namun beraroma vanilla.

Efek _mood_ _swing_ Tetsuya yang kembali memulai drama.

'Tahan Sei, istrimu sedang hamil dan tak berniat menggodamu untuk melakukan yang iya-iya.' Akashi berkata pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat tampang Tetsuya yang berekspresi seperti saat mereka tengah bercinta.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau sama sekali tidak egois." Akashi membawa istrinya dalam dekapan penuh sayang, "Tapi jangan ragukan kesetiaanku. Mau Tetsuya bulat-"

"Jadi aku bulat?" Mata Tetsuya berkilat tajam, dan Akashi seperti melihat dirinya dalam diri Tetsuya.

Lihat, baru saja beradegan dramatis, sekarang tampang Tetsuya sudah seperti mau memulai genre tragis.

Akashi sangat paham kalau apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya selama masa kehamilan, adalah cerminan dari kelakuannya. Kalau sudah begini, bahkan jika hanya dilihat sekilas, sudah sangat jelas kalau anak tersebut adalah darah daging Akashi.

"Tidak, sayang. Tetsuya sangat seksi menurutku."

"…" Pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah, menjadi terlihat lebih menggemaskan, dan Akashi mati-matian menahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan sebuah gigitan.

Lihat, efek _mood_ _swing_ Tetsuya memang mengaggumkan.

"Besok jangan bekerja lagi."

"Tapi-"

"Tetsuya, kau minta apapun aku turuti-"

"Bohong. Kemarin aku minta diantar ke rumah-"

"Kecuali minta ketemu mantan kekasihmu." Mata Akashi menegas, kemudian melembut saat melanjutkan kalimat lanjutannya, "Aku khawatir."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ tak akan selingkuh?"

Darah Akashi dan keras kepalanya yang menyebalkan!

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya. Aku tak pernah sekalipun melirik mereka."

"Tapi mantan Sei- _kun_ bekerja disana."

Oke, Akashi memang menyukai -ralat- sangat menyukai rasa cemburu Tetsuya yang entah mengapa saat kehamilan semakin diumbar, namun, untuk sekarang Akashi tak mau Tetsuya terlalu lelah dengan emosinya.

"Jadi Tetsuya ingin apa?"

"Ikut Sei- _kun_ kemana saja."

 _Well_ , kalau anaknya lahir, Akashi akan sangat berterimakasih untuk kehadirannya.

"Tapi kau mau berhenti bekerja?"

"Ung."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan ruangan khusus untukmu disana."

"Tapi Sei- _kun_ juga disana."

"Tak masalah. Aku juga ingin bermanja dengan Tetsuya."

"Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Apa gunanya Shintaro?"

"Jangan menyusahkan Midorima- _kun_."

"Tetsuya bilang mau ditemani?"

"Tapi-"

"Kita juga bisa melakukannya disana."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Biarkan salah satu bagian tubuhku bertemu anak kita, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi seduktif sambil mengecup mesra pipi istrinya.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan," Tetsuya mencubit lengan kokoh Akashi yang mengelus perutnya, "Tapi aku cinta."

END.

Author's note :

Err.. ada yang ingat sama saya?

Well, ff ini saya persembahkan sebagai permintaan maaf karena sangat terlambat melanjutkan ff yang lain *kalau ada yang menunggu.

Untuk beberapa PM yang masuk, serta review yang mempertanyakan keterlambatan, saya sebenarnya sudah membuat beberapa, hanya saja, saya pengen update-nya barengan. Meski nggak tau bisa selesai semua kapan. Deadline tulisan saya banyak sekalii but I love this :')

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan saya tunggu jejaknya!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
